That Day
by nuraulia
Summary: One-shot Jane/Demetri


**A/N: I have promised that I'll write one shot about one couple in my other fanfic, Not a Fairytale. Then, yes, I did write about Jane and Demetri. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and the characters. Yes, I've said that over and over_.

Jane's POV

I met him that day. I saw him walking out of a building. When I saw him, I saw something in him — I didn't know what, but it might be something that could make me _need_ him. You might have thought that my mind was broken. Jane Volturi couldn't have been needing someone except her twin. I shook head, clearing that thought from my mind. I must get him quickly for Aro. I nodded to Alec, and then he shoot his ability to him. That man stopped walking. I thought he was going to scream but he wasn't. He just yelled, "what do you want?" I surprised; our preys have been screaming as they went blind. But he didn't. I walked to him in vampire speed. Alec followed me and he tossed him over his shoulder. We ran to castle in Volterra. Aro would be so proud of us.

I close my eyes as I remembered the first time I saw him. "Jane?" says Alec worryingly. I open my eyes, "yes, Alec?"

"What do you think about our newcomer that Demetri brought? I heard she is a shield." Says Alec.

I shake head. "I don't know. I don't want to think about her at all."

"Why?" Alec frowns.

I shake head and tell him to shut up. Then I go to my room. I feel bad for Alec; I shouldn't do that to him. He is always being nice to me. Why couldn't I do the same thing?

It's been more than a week since we kidnapped Demetri — yes, _that man _— and now he brought a girl, who I have no idea where did he get that girl, and asked Aro to change her! I thought Aro would say no or what, but the last thing I know, he bit her neck — not to drink her blood, apparently.

Who is that girl? I keep thinking of that. I felt the weird thing as I saw him coming, with a girl on her arms. I felt my chest hurt. No, it wasn't a heart attack or what — my heart stopped beating since Aro had turned me to a vampire.

And I remember Alec said she is a shield. A shield. Aro's voice suddenly comes to my mind. _"Well, Alec, Jane, you two are so special so that's why I saved you and didn't let you die. Your abilities are so powerful; only a shield who can't get hurt because of them."_ He said that when we were changed and felt confused with all those vampire things.

She is a shield. So she can't get my pain to her body. That's too bad; I've been imagining her scream because of pain I give.

Oh well, you may think I should ask Demetri first about that girl. But I don't want to. He's sitting beside her since yesterday, waiting for her to open her eyes. I remembered her eyes are grey too like his when he was human. I can't ask him if he's still sitting there.

"Jane?" Alec knocks my door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, go ahead, brother." I answer. He opens it and steps inside. He sits at the foot of my bed. "What's going on?" asks Alec.

"What's going on?" I repeat. "What do you mean?"

"You look angry with someone and I know who was that. Demetri. Am I right?" he says. Damn it. Alec just knows me too much.

I don't answer it. But Alec keeps begging me for an answer. I snap, "yes! I'm mad at him! Is that enough for you?"

He lets a smile on his face. "Yes."

I roll my eyes. "Just leave me alone, Alec." I say. He does what I ask, walking out from my room, closing the door behind him.

Now I'm alone again in my room. I stare at wall. I never feel like that; feel my chest hurt just by seeing _him_ with that girl — I still don't know her name. Well, she's pretty, but not as pretty as Heidi. Heidi is like, the prettiest vampire I've ever met.

Someone knocks the door. "Alec! I told you to leave me alone! Don't ask why am I angry to Demetri!" I snap.

The voice comes from outside and I know whose voice it is. "Well, it's not Alec. It's Demetri. And yes, I want to ask you why are you angry at me?"

I don't answer him at all. I don't even let him come to my room, but he comes inside, anyway. He stands there, staring at me. "So, why?" he says.

I don't even dare to look at his eyes. "Who is she?" I ask back.

"Who?" He asks.

"That girl you brought here and asked Aro to change her." I muttered.

"She has a name, Jane. Her name is Renata." He says.

"I don't care what's her name." I say, still staring at wall.

"Then what do you care about?" he walks to me slowly.

"The reason why did you bring her here. Alec said she is a shield." I say, daring myself to look at him. His red eyes are watching me.

"Ah, yes." He nods. "She is a shield. Why? Got a problem with that?"

"Yes." I raise my eyebrows. "She can protect herself from my ability and Alec's. So that means, she can protect everyone else."

He laughed. "You're not a good liar, Jane." He puts his fingers under my chin as he lifts it, forcing me to look into his eyes. I let my face from his fingers but then his hands are on my cheeks tightly. His face is so near from mine. I can feel his cold breath.

"What do you mean I am not a good liar, Demetri?" I hiss at him.

He smirks. "Are you jealous, my little Janie?"

That word. That word makes me realize. No, I won't admit it to him. Jane Volturi is not supposed to be jealous to somebody. "Just admit it, Janie. I know you are." He says.

"Just let me go, Demetri." I say as angrily as I can. He doesn't let me go. "I will if you have admitted it." he teases.

"Then what if I won't?" I say, shooting him a angry look.

"Oh, you must admit. I know it, Jane. I have the same feeling." He smirks. I raise my eyebrows. If he does, why would he bring that girl? To make me jealous or what?

"Then why don't you tell me first?"

"No, _you_ first, Jane. Come on. We don't have enough time for this."

"Yes!" I snap. "I think I'm jealous of you and that girl! Happy?" After I say that, his face comes near quickly and his lips pressed against mine. That is my first kiss. I never imagine how it feels like, but I know that is just… sweet.

He lets the kiss, his forehead touches mine. He looks at me. "I am happy." He says. "And Renata is my cousin, anyway." He says before he kisses me again.

As he kisses me, I think about his words. _"Renata is my cousin, anyway_._"_ He is right; that girl — I mean, Renata — looks like him. Her grey eyes. Her face. Unless her hair. So, I am jealous to his cousin? What a stupid vampire are you, Jane.

He smiles when we let out. "I love you. Since the first time we met." He says.

I usually don't say those words, but they escape from my mouth. "I love you too."

"Since when?" he asks.

"Since Alec and I were watching on you before we got you to Aro." I admit, yes that's right.

He kisses my forehead. I can hear him saying, "my little Janie." If I could blush, I must be blushing now.

There is nothing can make me happier than now. Than that day when I saw him at the first time. Since me and Alec almost got burn by whole village, I didn't believe in love; love from our parents, from our neighbors, from our friends. But, he is different. When I saw him, I knew I can believe in love again. He convinced me and made me believe. I believed him. Forever.

**A/N: happy birthday to http:/fanfiction(dot)net/~thanstew! I made this for you **** happy birthday, Thania :D**


End file.
